This present invention relates to an improvement in display and storage systems, and more particularly to storing and displaying CD cases, DVD cases, artwork, photographs, and other entertainment-related and display-oriented objects and medium and/or their respective housings or cases.
Conventionally compact disks(CDS), digital video disks (DVDs), assorted video games (such as for the Sony Playstation.RTM., Nintendo 64.RTM., and Sega Saturn.RTM. for example), and other entertainment-related medium come housed in a case containing that medium (the CD, DVD, cartridge, and the like). For simplicity of discussion, the medium within (whether CD, DVD, cartridge, and the like) shall be referred to generically herein as a disk. The cases, photographs, artwork, and the like shall be referred to generically herein as objects. In the case of CD's and DVD's, the case housing the disk generally has a vertical border on the left side and a transparent face adjacent to the border which opens to expose the disk and facilitate its removal for use. A label or cover, under the face, generally adorns the front of the case. These covers oftentimes are rather ornate and artful and suitable for display. Much time and effort is spent on crafting a cover which is eye-catching and appealing. In fact, in the music industry, such covers are the subject of acclaim, if warranted, and award. The artistry and/or photography and design on many such covers warrants display.
Current storage units for the cases, however, though suitable for storing vast quantities of such cases, are not suited for display. These storage units are designed to optimize storage capacity rather than to display. They generally are configured like book cases, with or without slots for case insertion and may be on a carousel or a fixed base. The cases are generally inserted horizontally with the front or back of the case placed in the storage unit with one thin side of the case exposed to view while the other cases are similarly stacked on top of the lower case; or the cases may be inserted vertically with one thin side being exposed to view. Generally the exposed side in both storing methods is the side containing the title or name of the disk enclosed therein. The artwork and design of the cover remains hidden from view.
The present invention, though functioning as a storage unit and storage system, focuses on and takes advantage of displaying the ornate covers while permitting flexibility of storage configuration and capacity.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
a. to provide a storage unit for displaying objects such as artwork, photographs, and the covers of the cases containing the disks;
b. to provide a flexible type of storage unit which is easy to install, reconfigure, and remove;
c. to permit easy access and use of the stored object or the disk within the case;
d. to provide a storage unit which can easily increase or decrease in size and capacity without affecting the overall structure and appearance of the storage system;
e. to provide a storage unit which can easily increase or decrease in size and capacity and, if so desired, alter the overall structure and appearance of the storage system; and
f. to provide a low-cost display storage unit.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.